dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Avec Quartz
Avec Quartz is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story Twilight Crystal. Appearance Avec in his default outfit, Raider Commander, wears a blue jacket over a shirt with three belts and a golden circle on each. His left arm has a gauntlet on its wrist and and pauldron on its shoulder. His right arm sleeve only goes down to his elbow, and has no armour attached. He wears two belts, which hold his sword's sheath. He wears dark grey trousers and black boots, with armour located between his knee to his ankle. Avec's first alternate costume, Dark Invader, has his outfit covered by a green bandit cloak, and with golden armour. His gauntlets, pauldrons and greaves have different designs. In Ex Mode the armour takes prominence by spawning talons and spreading across the entire outfit. His cloak becomes black. Avec's second alternate costume, Opening Eyes, has him cosplay Konoha from Kagerou Daze, other than his blue jacket which he still wears. His hair is recoloured snow white and his eyes are now bright red. Around his neck he wears a black, scarf-like collar with two down pointing, green arrows on it. On both sides of his head there are black and green headphones with green ear cups, and two black stripes thereon. The right side of his face features two red circles above his cheek, which are connected through thin lines. His clothings are a white, long-sleeved shirt he wears over a longer, black one, and green flap trousers. The white shirt has a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers are not on his shoulders, but instead are hanging down loosely. The legs of his trousers show black, down pointing arrows on both sides. The ends of the trousers are stuffed into black boots, which both have green arrows instead of black ones on them. From his sleeves there are black bands hanging down. File:NeA-AvecQuartz.png|'Raider Commander' File:Avec-Konoha.png|'Opening Eyes' Story The 5th Cycle The 6th Cycle Avec begins to slowly regain parts of his memory, and starts to reconnect with Taarin, his former friend. However this only serves to further increase his cynical outlook, causing Taarin to try to prevent him from remembering more. Avec eventually breaks away from his side in search of answers, and encounters Francis, who he immediately recognizes as his mentor. Francis offers Avec a place by his side, so that they can destroy the rabid warrior-god Ragnarok and turn the barren world in which they've been trapped into a warless utopia under their control. After some more debating, Avec tells Francis to save his idealized dreams for a world that actually matters, and that he'll escape this war and go back to his own world, no matter the cost. After a difficult battle, Francis concedes that he respects the Raider, but warns him that eventually he'll have to choose between his own self interest and the greater good. The 7th Cycle In this cycle, Avec joins the Storm Division, a group of warriors hoping to exploit the instability in Eris' forces to strike a decisive blow against her. He gives everyone in the group one of Driza's feathers so they can stay in communication with each-other. When Oavyce begins to turn the war against them, Ragnarok orders him to be dealt with, so Avec easily assassinates the noble. However, Francis appears and uses his necromancy to resurrect Oavyce, forcing Avec to battle the two of them at once. When Max loses control of his powers and goes on a rampage, Avec assists Taarin in fighting their ally in order to buy some time, with Avec protecting himself and his friend by using his blue magic to nullify the psychic's powerful attacks. The 8th Cycle The 9th Cycle The 10th Cycle The 11th Cycle The 12th Cycle Battle Avec Quartz Sordid Trickster – Uses underhanded mystic tricks to overwhelm his enemies. ---- Avec is a Sordid Trickster. Many of his attacks are unpredictable, and he specializes on catching the opponent off-guard. He has the ability to create a temporary blue light that deflects spells back at their caster. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Avec's Ex Mode is Azul Lore. He gains the abilities "Regen" and "Critical Boost", and the ability "Augmented Blue Mage" which gives him a unique R + attack that is a copy of a move owned by the character he is fighting. Avec's Ex Burst is Scourge Stream. The player has to press arrow buttons as the opponent is trapped in a twister. Avec then floods the enemy with a tsunami of energy. Equipment Avec can equip the following: Swords, Katana, Daggers, Spears, Parrying, Gauntlets, Hats, Helms, Clothes, Cloaks, and Light Armor. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Untamed Heart'' *''World Map Theme: Gliding on Emotions'' *''Normal Battle:'' *''Boss Battle:'' Quotes Attacks Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Unknown Cycle Avec: "April! Whatever imagined qualm you came here to settle will have to wait until we're back home. I have enough on my hands with my dagger aimed at my allies' backs." April: "How amusing. For all your barking, you say very little. Should you not be serving me, Asterian?" Avec: "I'll make myself clear. Unless it benefited me, I wouldn't even consider such a thing. I place my pride for Asteria in myself, and in my words and actions. You and your false title have no claim over my loyalty."' '''April:' "So the snake talks of loyalty, naive to the venom in its words? If you do not wish to be a pawn, I shall dispose of you and be done with it." 7th Cycle (After Oavyce's resurrection) Avec: "Impressive. Do you take suggestions? How about next you pull a rabbit from a hat?" Francis: "..." Avec: "Or maybe have your new wound-up toy dance for you." Francis: "...Oavyce, deal with this court jester." Category:Characters